Let the 53rd Hunger Games Begin
by Sapphire Wych
Summary: *OPEN* The 53rd Hunger Games is just around the corner. Submit a tribute and let the 53rd Hunger Games begin. Oh, yeah. And may the odds be ever in your favour.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first submit a tribute. I have no personal favourites so give me a character. I need you to fill the form out below COMPLETELY or I won't consider your tribute. Let the 53****rd**** Hunger Games begin and may the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favour.**

Name:

Gender:

District (this is subject to change):

Age:

Family/Friends:

Token:

Weapon of Choice:

Personality/Appearance:

Interview Approach:

**I'll be adding things into the story to make them real. There is also a point system for sponsors voting for their favourite tribute. Please note, people who create a tribute MAY sponsor that tribute. Here's the system.**

A review of each chapter (even this one and my other stories) gets you six points per review.

If you PM me with good story ideas and or just to talk about the series you get four points. You need to tell me that you want the points though or I'll just assume you're PMing me to talk and not because you want the points.

If you submit a tribute (even if it isn't chosen to be in the games) you get two points.

If you join my protest against Peeta (check out my profile) or PM me explaining why you like Peeta you don't get any points but I thank you.

If you love Gale you also don't get any points but I will love you forever! Lol.

**I may come up with more later but for now that's all I have. When the Games start I'll post a market of things that you can buy with your points. Also, if your tribute needs a specific item, such as materials to stitch up a serious wound or medicine for a particular ailment I'll post it and the amount of points. You can also join points with another member to buy an item but I need a PM from both members before I can do that. I'll post for now and if I think of anything else I'll post later. Thanks.**

**Sapphire Wych**


	2. Tribute List Completed

**Here is the list of tributes so far. I still need ten more so please one. You can make more than one too. Thanks guys!**

**Sapphire Wych**

District 1

Female Tribute: Ruby Zershmeide Age: 14

Male Tribute: Shinedown 'Down' Kindle Age:18

District 2

Female Tribute: Sage Hester Age:17

Male Tribute: Matthew 'Matt' Hail Age:18

District 3

Female Tribute: Rose Sparks Age: 16

Male Tribute: Leon (Squall Leonhart) Age: 17

District 4

Female Tribute: Kiera Gillen Age: 15

Male Tribute: Bracken Frost Age: 17

District 5

Female Tribute: Gemma Bast Age: 15

Male Tribute: Fallon Callet Age: 18

District 6

Female Tribute: Gemma Kingsly Age: 13

Male Tribute: Quil Mickson Age: 12

District 7

Female Tribute: Fawn Kaimess Cobb Age: 15

Male Tribute: Bane (Lion) Lee Age: 15

District Eight

Female Tribute: Robyn Kramer Age: 12

Male Tribute: Blaze Forestson Age: 16

District 9

Female Tribute: Jocelyn Bennett Age: 14

Male Tribute: Rioro Ire Age: 15

District 10

Female Tribute: Elizabeth (Eliza) Tomson Age: 13

Male Tribute: Davey Fulton Age: 18

District 11

Female Tribute: Aurora Caster Age: 16

Male Tribute: Myles Tavian Age: 17

District 12

Female Tribute: Achelois 'Ace' Petals Age: 16

Male: Tribute: Zephyr Ashen Age: 14

Points System

A review of each chapter (even this one and my other stories) gets you six points per review.

If you PM me with good story ideas and or just to talk about the series you get four points. You need to tell me that you want the points though or I'll just assume you're PMing me to talk and not because you want the points.

If you submit a tribute (even if it isn't chosen to be in the games) you get two points.

If you join my protest against Peeta (check out my profile) or PM me explaining why you like Peeta you don't get any points but I thank you.

If you love Gale you also don't get any points but I will love you forever! Lol.

Points Awarded so Far

TheCatBaby: 2 points for submitting a tribute.

Fifidear: 4 points for submitting two tributes.

HungerGames4evr: 2 points for submitting a tribute.

3rdbase101: 2 points for submitting a tribute.

Loverofbooks4eva: 2 points for submitting a tribute.

xsoulessxgingerx: 8 points for submitting a tribute.

andthenshesaid: 8 points for submitting a tribute (sort of).

Jaimelah: 8 points for submitting a tribute and reviewing (sort of).

Kqr66: 8 points for submitting a tribute and reviewing (sort of).

Lostliveson4eva: 104 points for submitting a tribute and reviewing my stories.

CloudyNK: 2 points for submitting a tribute.

Yume no Tsubasa: 4 points for submitting two tributes.

Sparkeee: 8 points for submitting a tribute and reviewing (sort of).

Prim4ever: 2 points for submitting a tribute.

FoalyWinsForever: 2 points for submitting a tribute.

Daughter of Poseidon33: 4 points for submitting two tributes.

Xoxogirl: 2 points for submitting a tribute.

Haine-chan: 6 points for submitting a tribute and PMing me about Mockingjay.

**Ok, if you're submitting tributes from now on, please on submit ones from districts that don't have tributes. Thanks so much. And if you get sponsor points you get to help your tribute throughout the game with them.**


	3. Reapings 1 to 3

**I typically find the reapings fairly boring so I'm gonna speed this chapter along and put three reapings in each. Each reaping will be from the point of view of somebody in the audience. You'll pick it up pretty quickly. Thanks for taking an interest in this. And for the record I HATE PEETA MELLARK! Review and sponsor. Love ya!**

**Sapphire Wych**

District 1: 10:20 O'clock AM

Everyone files into the big field we use as the reaping spot. I don't know why we use it but it is one of the prettiest spots in our District and I suppose they need some place pretty to show on the cameras. The crowd is silent, at least to my ears. I haven't been able to hear a shred of sound since I was four when my older sister clapped her hands over my ears and popped the ear drums. My parents didn't seem to care too much either. They whisked me off to the apothecary to have them clean out the blood and talked quietly to my sister about what she did. Of course, since she was only six it was considered cute. Just not to me.

I quickly take my position in the area that the sixteen year olds are assigned. Ahead of us are the seventeens and eighteens, behind us are the fifteens, fourteens, thirteens and twelves. Finally I see the Mayor step up to the podium and he starts talking. I can read lips but I just don't care. I notice the lady that comes every year to draw names of kids from the orbs and send them to death stand up. She says a few words which I don't bother to figure out either and then she crosses to the orb with the girl's names. I decide to figure out the girl tribute's name even though it doesn't matter to me. My name, if it's called, will be called from the boys orb.

My eyes narrow in on the woman's lips and she's saying the name Ruby Zershmeide. It's not someone I know and Ruby mounts the stage from the fourteen year olds section. Surprisingly, no one volunteers for her. There are almost always volunteers in our district. The woman makes Ruby introduce herself and then goes to the boy's orb. I pay even more attention because if my name is called, I don't want to be the dork who doesn't realize it, even if I have a condition that can excuse that behaviour. The woman reads off the name and I think that it's Steev Marlan. Immediately hands shoot into the air and people must be calling out the words "I volunteer!" even if I can't hear them. My hand doesn't go up though. I'm not risking death just for a little bit of glory IF I make it back. The process this year to choose the volunteer is pretty short. The Capitol woman just picks the first person she sees and he's the new tribute. Case closed.

The boy who looks to be about eighteen mounts the stage and I watch as he recites his name too. He has a super cocky expression on his face and even though I don't know him, I have a pretty good idea that he'll be a bloodthirsty competitor. I almost miss his name but at the last second I catch it. Shinedown Kindle. The two tributes shake hands and then the mayor dismisses us.

District 2: 10:40 O'clock AM

Reaping day! Finally! I've been waiting for this day for almost a year now. Ever since my little brother was killed in the Hunger Games last year I've been waiting to bet on who is going to be chosen this year. Some other families can feel my pain, especially since I raised my brother. I was born eighteen years before he was and my mother died in labour. Dad killed himself after that because he couldn't bear life, leaving me to raise my little bro.

I shuffle into the square. It's absolutely PACKED with people so I hang on the fringes, with the other betters. I purchase a ticket with a name on it. The odds seem really good. The tribute I chose (I don't even bother to learn his name) has seventy three slips and is eighteen years old. He may be picked.

The mayor stands at the podium, says his boring words and introduces an eccentrically dressed lady from the Capitol. I don't even bother to listen to her name. I don't care. She crosses to the orb that contains thousands of paper slips with girl names on them. I listen, just to see who else is going to feel my pain. The name is called in a high, affected voice.

"Charla Nomes!" Hands shoot into the air and after a few minutes of confusion a seventeen year old, named Sage Hester, is left on the stage. The boy tribute is the same way, with people shouting out to be called and it eventually ends in a guy named Matthew Hail being the tribute. I don't know his age but I'd guess that he's about eighteen. I glance down at the slip in my hand and, with some surprise, I see that his name is printed neatly on my piece of paper.

"I win!" I yell quietly to the people betting with me. "I win!" People shoot me glares as the person I bought the ticket from hands me a fistful of bills. I smirk and walk out of the square with the rush of people who were just recently dismissed from the crowd.

District 3: 11:00 O'clock AM

Sweat beads up on my palms and I hastily wipe them away on my blouse. It beads up almost immediately again though so I just leave it. This is the most nervous I've ever felt before. That's probably because my first and only child has just become eligible for the reapings. That means she may be chosen for the Hunger Games.

I head to the Main Square but I'm late today so I'm directed into a side alley so we can watch what's happening on the TV. The mayor is just finishing his speech when I get into my position so I watch as the Capitol lady takes the stage. She has vibrant pink hair that is piled almost a foot high on her head. Her eyes are rimmed in such heavy eyeliner that her eyes look almost like a cat's. In my opinion and the opinion of several people around me, she looks ridiculous. She crosses to the crystal ball containing the names of every girl, age twelve to eighteen. Three of those slips hold my little girl's name on them. I watch as she pulls out a slip of paper and trills it in a disgustingly bubbly voice.

"Rose Sparks!" I sigh in relief because it's not my little girl, my little baby. The cameras pan the crowd until they spot movement in the girls crowd. A girl who is sixteen years old lays on the pavement, unconscious. It must be Rose because someone from the crowd of boys steps from the throng, picks her up and lays her gently on the stage. The Capitol lady stares at the girl uncertain for a moment but gives a wide sweeping gesture to her sleeping form and says her name again.

"Rose Sparks everyone. Now let's move on to the gentleman." She crosses across the stage again and withdraws a slip as soon as her hand grabs one.

"Squall Leonhart!" The boy from the crowd that carried Rose up the stage mounts it. He looks to be about seventeen or eighteen and appears to be bored, as if he couldn't care less that he was just chosen to fight for the death. I feel a small pang of sadness for the families that will most likely be losing their kids in the next few days to come and I move through the crowd to find my baby.

**I'll post the rest of the reapings soon, most likely on the weekend and then we can really get the games going. It will be really fun I think. I hope you enjoy and check out my other page with the points system on it. I haven't updated it yet though so be patient with me. Thanks.**

**Sapphire Wych**


	4. Author's Note

** Hey guys! Okay, I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm so sorry. I know you probably don't care but I'll tell you the reason anyway. I've had Writer's Block for three months so I haven't written, well, anything. But I've slowly been able to write again and I've managed to write a few more stories. Anyways, last night, I had a dream about the Hunger Games and when I woke up I had an idea for this SYOT. I'll post the next chapter in about a week but first I want to know what you guys would think if I skipped everything in between where my story is at now and went right to the games. Just let me know. 'Kay. Thanks. Sorry again.**

**Sapphire Wych**


	5. Note

Hi guys! I'm so so so so soooo sorry that I haven't posted yet! I don't know what's wrong with me! So, I'm thinking that maybe if you could PM me or even leave a review with more details about your character if possible, I might be able to get with it. Thanks for supporting (or attempting at supporting) me. I'm really trying.

Sapphire Wych

P.S. I'm also considering changing the way you earn sponsor points.


	6. The Disaster

Okay hey guys. As my mind is remaining completely blank as to what to write for my SYOT, I've decided to take a new approach. I know you've been waiting for months and I'm completely sorry for changing my mind on you guys but I think this will be fun and your tributes will the first to participate in _The Disaster._ What is the disaster? Well, it's the new story I'm going to unleash upon very soon. The tributes that were submitted will not take part in a version of the Hunger Games. Instead, they're going to be in an area set _before _the world was destroyed and Panem was created. They'll go through the disasters that shaped Panem and they will die. The last one standing will become the winner in this version and will receive a glorious prize that no one will expect. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me and hopefully this will help.

Sapphire Wych

P.S. I'll post one chapter after this to let you know when I have _The Disaster_ posted.

S.W.


	7. final

Hey guys. Okay, so I just want to let you know that someone reported my story but that's okay because _The Disaster _will be up sometime this week if not today. Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
